The invention relates to an imaging test system for evaluating the imaging quality of one or more sensors and more particularly relates to an emissive display system for evaluating the resolution of multiple sensors.
The resolution of an imaging system can be used as a metric to indicate the quality of its imaging. By knowing the resolution, a level of expected visual performance of the system can be determined. In recent years, there has been widespread interest in the images created by different types of sensors, for instance, sensors representing different electromagnetic spectral bands. In an effort to enhance the visual information content of a scene being imaged, the images created by each sensor are fused together. The underlying assumption is that different spectral bands can provide different kinds of visual information content. By fusing the “best” (most informative) part of each sensor image into a single image, one can improve visual performance. Consequently, visual performance using the fused image may be superior when compared to visual performance using any one of the component images used to create the fused image.